rhyshafandomcom-20200213-history
Loader Bot
"Why must the universe punish the good?" Loader Bro first showed up in the 1st episode of the series, where he totally saved Rhys's and Vaughn's butts. Now he's a loyal and honest (too honest) friend of the squad and he travels with them wherever they go, providing a little muscle and a little brutal honesty. Poor guy even sacrificed his legs to save his friends. Atleast he can run on his arms. Similar to Vaughn, Loader Bot is another reminder that not all of us can be Gods. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dang it, those stinking shimpanzees who call themselves scientists will never get it - we don't need robots to feel, we need them to kill! I'll show them what it means once I get back in Hyperion... '~HJack69~' Involvement Episode 1 Loader Bot first appeared during Rhys' and Vaughn's first few minutes on Pandora, because they got into an argument with a local Grease Face, which resulted into a fight. With Rhys' help, Loader Bot defeated bandits, but while Rhys and Vaughn were escaping, more of the bandits jumped on Loader Bot and caught him unprepared, which was totally uncool. Rhys then had to make a choice whether to told him to evacuate or to self-destruct him. Nevertheless, Loader Bot lands next to our heroes at the end of the episode. There, depending on the previous choice, he calls Rhys a "righteous father" or holds a big grudge against him for the rest of the episodes. His landing causes Rhys to fall and discover secret Atlas facility. Episode 2 After the exploration of the facility, which includes a talk with a very handsome and very dead person and sporking someone's eyes out, the group has to evacuate, because of the friggin' moonshots from Hyperion. Loader Bot is (determinantly) happy to assist with the evacuation and helps Rhys and Vaughn to get to the caravan, where Loader Bot clings to the roof. Due to the fast departure, the quad (and Loader Bot) encounters a group of skags. Loader Bot unwillingly gets a closer look at them, which causes him to fall off the caravan, missing the encounter with our beloved Rakk Hive by a few minutes. Later he saves Rhys' and Vaughn's butts again from Assquez, lifting them to the air when they need it the most. While flying, Loader Bot, Rhys and Vaughn can share a brofist. Rhys then has to make a BIG decision, whether to go to Hollow Point or Old Haven. If Rhys decides to fly to Hollow Point, Loader Bot "saves" the girls from another misunderstood Rhysha fangirl Athena by throwing her across the whole town. The group the proceeds to the Old Haven, where they find another hidden Atlas facility. There they encounter Assquez with mommy's boy and his goons. Loader Bot wants to save the group once again by bitchslapping Assquez, but Assquez being Assquez cheats and activates the universal remote control, disabling Loader Bot for the rest of the episode. Episode 3